


Lemon-Blueberry, Apple Pie

by raychleadele



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raychleadele/pseuds/raychleadele
Summary: Angus is called in tojudge the Twins' cookingsolve a very important mystery.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Lemon-Blueberry, Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on [Tumblr](https://raychleadele.tumblr.com/post/611427734620618752/hey-rachel-how-about-34-or-7-maybe-with-taako) in response to a writing prompt from [charmandhex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandhex/pseuds/charmandhex).

Angus was seated at the kitchen island, his feet swinging below him, his palms gripping the edge of the cushion between his thighs. The stools were just a few inches too tall for his toes to reach the bar where an adult’s feet might rest. He hadn’t been allowed in the kitchen for the last hour, but now all eyes were on him as Mr. Kravitz carefully placed two plates in front of him and handed him a familiar looking fork.

The plates each held a single crepe, folded carefully around lovingly crafted fillings. The fork, of course, had once belonged to Angus’ grandfather. Taako would’ve never admitted to feeling guilty over stealing the silverware, but the set _had_ quietly reappeared in his kitchen not long after he’d moved into his new house in Neverwinter, and they were used every time Angus came over for dinner.

Mr. Taako leaned against the counter near the stove, wearing the flame-emblazoned apron he’d started using not long after the apocalypse. He was trying to look casual and indifferent, but Angus saw the way he quietly gnawed at his knuckles to avoid chewing his carefully manicured fingernails, and he knew Mr. Taako was feeling nervous. Aunt Lup, on the other hand, leaned on her elbows at the island in front of Angus, not bothering to hide her eager anticipation.

“Alright, little man,” she said, grinning widely. “Dig in.”

(The twins had spent the last week arguing about who made a better crepe. Kravitz had been force-fed a new batch of crepes daily in that time, and was badgered every time to declare which crepe was superior. After six days of eating nothing but crepes, he finally made the reasonable assertion that there was no way for him to make an unbiased choice since he knew which twin had made which dish. That was when Taako called Angus and demanded that he come home from school, insisting that he had a mystery that needed solving immediately. Angus felt this “mystery” wasn’t as urgent a problem as Taako had made it out to be, but he kept that opinion to himself and took his new task seriously anyway.) 

Angus carefully pierced his fork into the crepe on the left, its filling oozing slowly out onto the plate as he did so. It was stuffed with fluffy, lemony cream cheese and jammy blueberries, the top dusted lightly with powdered sugar. The juice from the blueberries stained the pastry purple as the tines of his fork burst them open. He tried to ignore the tense silence in the kitchen and the way the twins stared at him as he tasted it. It was delicious, of course. Tart, sweet, creamy, rich. This would be a difficult choice.

The second crepe was drizzled with a caramel sauce, a sticky apple filling wrapped inside. Cutting into it revealed a crumble layer made from brown sugar and oats. The whole concoction was like a bite of apple pie in his mouth. The apples were just a little sour, which was balanced by the caramel, and the crunch of the crumble was a pleasant contrast to the otherwise soft filling. 

Angus swallowed and gently set the fork down beside the plates. The adults in the room seemed to be holding their breath as they waited for his verdict.

“This one,” he declared, pointing at the apple crepe.

_“Fuck_ yeah!” Lup shouted, pushing herself off the island and practically leaping into the air as she clapped her hands in victory. She leaned close to Taako to loudly gloat. “Take _that_ , little brother!” Kravitz laughed, loudly at first but quickly covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle his delight.

Taako didn’t answer right away, instead stewing in silent fury as he stared Angus down. Angus smirked back, maintaining eye contact with his mentor as he took a second slow bite of Lup’s crepe.

“E _nough,”_ Taako grumbled, leaning forward to snatch the fork from Angus’ hand. “You’ve betrayed me. You’re losing your silverware privileges.”

“Now that doesn’t seem fair,” Angus protested, reaching for the fork. “They’re not yours!”

“They’re in my house, aren’t they?”

Angus took his wand off its lanyard, transmuted it into a new fork, and continued eating.

“So, it’s settled now, right?” Kravitz asked, still trying to smother his amused smile. “We can be done with the crepe thing now, right?”

_“You’re_ not helping,” Taako snapped, jabbing the original fork dangerously close to Kravitz’ nose. “You don’t need to eat anyway, remember? Keep smiling, see if I cook you dinner tonight.”

“Go easy on him,” Lup teased, “it’s not his fault the kid has good taste.”

“Lucas has _clearly_ not been teaching him to appreciate good food at his garbage school.”

“There aren’t any culinary classes at Lucas’ school, sir.”

_“See?”_ Taako slapped the fork down on the island. “This is why you should be at my school.”

Lup just laughed again, reaching over the island to ruffle Angus’ hair as he continued to eat. “Don’t listen to him,” she said, “he’s just jealous.” 

“Of you or of Lucas?” Angus asked past a mouthful of crepe.

“Both.”

“Am _not!”_

“Shut up, little bro. You are.”

“I am _not_ your little brother, we’re _twins!”_

The twins continued to bicker, throwing half hearted insults across the kitchen as they argued. Kravitz picked up the forgotten fork and sat beside Angus, sliding the plate with Taako’s crepe across the island so it was in front of himself. Angus grinned at him, raising his fork towards Kravitz.

“Cheers, sir.”

Kravitz returned the smile and tapped his fork to Angus’. 

“Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pretty quiet around here for a while, but not because I'm not writing! I've got a pretty big project in the works at the moment, but unfortunately I can't write a fic in order to save my life, which means you guys gotta wait until I'm all done before I can start publishing any of it. I wish I could tell you any more than that, like a projected completion date or something, but it's been pretty slow going and gets longer every time I so much as think about it, so I have no idea. For now, I hope you enjoyed this little story!


End file.
